yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Daisuke Shima (2199)
Okinawa Prefecture, Japan, Earth[http://yamato2199.net/character_shima.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website character data] | death_place = | placeofburial = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | nickname = | birth_name = | allegiance = Earth Federation | branch = United Nations Cosmo Navy | serviceyears= | rank=Lieutenant (promoted February 2199) | servicenumber = SNV0079091Crew database file on Daisuke Shima featured in "What Lies Beyond" and "A Choice for the Future" | unit = | commands= | battles= | battles_label = | awards= |relations=Daigo Shima (father) Saori Shima (mother) Jiro Shima (brother) |laterwork= |portrayedby=Kenichi Suzumura }} :This article describes the character Daisuke Shima as depicted in ''Space Battleship Yamato 2199 and its sequels. For his counterpart in the original Space Battleship Yamato and its sequels, see Daisuke Shima (OS). For his counterpart in the live action film, see Daisuke Shima (live action film).'' Daisuke Shima is a United Nations Cosmo Navy officer serving as the space battleship Yamato's chief pilot and head of the ship's navigation division during its first two voyages. History Early Life In 2191, Daisuke Shima spoke with his father, Commander Daigo Shima, before the commander left with a UNCN task force to make first contact with ships from the Great Garmillas Empire. Daisuke worried that a conflict would break out with the aliens, but the commander cheerfully reassured his young son that they would have a peaceful encounter. Daisuke's worries were realized when the encounter turned into a battle that killed his father and destroyed most of the participating UNCN ships. The Earth Federation government publicly announced that the alien vessels had fired first, hardening Daisuke's hatred of the Garmillas ("A World I Once Saw"). Several years later, Daisuke Shima studied under Ryu Hijikata at the National Space Defense Academy alongside Hajime Hirata and Susumu Kodai ("Messenger of Iscandar"). In the lead-up to his service aboard Yamato, he was assigned to the 101st Regular Space Division. With the war against the Garmillas Empire become increasingly desperate and Earth dying from constant bombardment, Shima was assigned to Project Izumo, a plan to evacuate a handful of survivors and re-start human civilization on another world. Unknown to him, Izumo was about to change. Shima and Susumu Kodai were stationed on Mars during Operation M on January 17, 2199, when an alien vessel flown by a single pilot crashed near their position. The pilot was killed but the wave motion core she was carrying was spared. Shima and Kodai retrieved it and were picked up by the space battleship Kirishima three weeks later. Back on Earth, Shima and Kodai crashed a Cosmo Zero fighter near what appeared to be the rusted wreckage of a twentieth century battleship, but were amazed to see one of the wreck's gun turrets come to life and open fire on a Garmilas fighter carrier, destroying it with one shot. Only later at a pre-launch assembly did Shima learn the truth: Izumo had secretly become a more ambitious plan to fly to the planet Iscandar and receive a machine that would restore life on Earth, in a ship powered by the same wave motion core that he and Kodai had delivered from Mars, the space battleship Yamato--now disguised as the rusted battleship he had seen earlier ("Messenger of Iscandar", "Toward a Sea of Stars"). He is assigned to the Yamato as the ship's navigation officer. As he is leaving his little brother Jiro gives him a good luck charm that his father didn't take with him to first contact. He pilots the ''Yamato ''away from Earth after the near hit from a Garmillas Interplanetary Ballistic Missile.("Toward a Sea of Stars") 2199: Voyage to Iscandar 2202: Telezart and the War with Gatlantis Personality He is haunted by the memories of his father Daigo Shima, a captain in the Earth Defense Force, who commanded one of the initial ships to greet the Garmillas forces when they arrived in the solar system and was killed when hostilities broke out. His father had reassured him that the "aliens" were friendly. As a result, Shima harbors bitter hatred of Garmillas. When Susumu Yamazaki breaks his orders of silence and informs Shima that Earth fired first on meeting with the Garmillas, Shima angrily rejects the information and accuses Yamazaki of lying to smear his father. References Category:Yamato Crew